Mitchie & Shane : Canoeing
by JessicaInWonderland
Summary: It's finally completed! I hope you like the ending! R
1. Chapter 1

Shane and Mitchie had one more day before they returned back to there typical lives.

Shane being a big hip rockstar, and Mitchie being a downtown loser with a cook for a mum. It was disappointing but at least now they understood who eachother was. Though there was a lot of catching up to do.

"So at I know your names Mitchie, and your mum is a cook. Is there anything else you want to add to your biography" Shane laughed as he put his hand into her's. He was taking her canoeing today for the first time, with the real Mitchie Torres.

"Your not funny! An plus if anyone deserves a biography around here its you, and I could be the girl you fall hopelessly in love with." Mitchie laughed, she liked the warmth of his hand and had longed for this sort of summer romance.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one." Shane said as he pushed her into the canoe, and then got in himself. Once they was both comfortable he continued. "No lies this time either, I really just want to know you before the summer ends an all we have is a mobile phone an email to talk for a while" he laughed beginning to row.

"Can I ask you something before we begin this quest to get to know one another" Mitchie said staring Shane straight into the eyes, it felt weird to see him for who he was for the first time in the summer; it felt the same way for Shane.

"I guess so." He laughed running his hand through his hair, posing.

"Are you pleased the girl you searched for turned out to be me? Or is it all a bit ironic that it was me?" Mitchie felt a sudden shy look at this, what if he was disappointed?

"I really liked you anyway, so of course I wasn't disappointed. I was over the moon!" he laughed splashing water at her.

They both stared at each other longing for answers without asking questions. Mitchie seemed more interested on his eyes and what secrets he held. Her thoughts passed from would he turn out to be the typical snobby superstar, or the gorgeous boy of her dreams. Shane on the other hand felt more of a desire for the young girl, her voice had attracted him to her romanticly but so did her pretty face. Who knew a summer at Camp Rock could change him so much.

"I think all the girls would hate me if I dated you, and my dreams of fitting in would be ended" Mitchie had a more sarcastic tone then ever, luckily Shane had noticed.

"Maybe then you'll have to pretend I'm some other celebrity. Does that mean I can date two girls at once? .. Joking!" Shane smiled taking her hand.

"Hmm. I think your brothers will be needed you for rehearsal round about now wouldn't they?" It had been half an hour and all they had talked about was if he liked her or not, Shane was disappointed because he hardly knew her. He wanted to know everything trivia about her. So he could read her backwards, frontwards and sideways but he still needed answers from this girl, and he was sure the answers would be in a kiss.

He leaned in for his first kiss, and it was then summer truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane couldn't wait till he could see Mitchie again. The kiss on the boat had been the most extraordinary thing he had ever felt. He couldn't even explain how it was to kiss a girl you truly loved. He hardly knew her and yet he was more attracted to her then he had ever been to anyone.

Shane wasn't sure if they would see each other again after the summer but he was hoping they could. He and his band Connect 3 would be touring a lot, and didn't even know If they would be able to make it to camp. It worried him that maybe he wouldn't see her pretty face, hear her vocals or talk to the real Mitchie. It seemed as if he'd only known her a day.

It had been a long day canoeing and now he was on his way to practice with Nick and Kevin, it felt like the worst ending to the perfect day. Hearing Mitchie sing had really made him want to pursue solo, but if he let go of his brothers, wouldn't he be letting go of Camp Rock? He felt stupid as they both waited for him outside the cabin house, why was he always the late one? Even though Nick looked more interested in his video game then what the time was. Kevin on the other hand was sitting down on a bench trying to spot bird's.

"You know I would never say you two were brothers!" Shane laughed as he approached them, closer he got the more pressure he felt. Was his brothers always relying on him? When you looked at them you would still see them as kid's, Nick with curly brown hair playing video games and Kevin bird spotting.

"Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment" Nick said turning away from his video game to look towards Shane. Kevin on the other hand hadn't replied and was still looking up at the sky.

"What is he even doing?" Shane said. He wished he could turn around – maybe it wasn't to late to catch Mitchie. The boats were so near.. Could he just turn around?

"I dunno really. First he was using his binoculars to check out you and Mitchie, and then well reverted to looking for birds." Nick said taking a glance at Kevin.

"I am here you know?" Kevin said, getting up off the bench.

"Sometimes I don't think your all there in the head though!" Shane said, in a sarcastic tone.

You could tell there was some connection between them all, as they all laughed.

Nick really wanted to go back to his video game but he felt rude if he did. He'd tore his brother away from his newly found girlfriend on the last day of summer. He did feel abit guilty, there wasn't really a rehearsal, he was just fed up with sitting around Kevin. Even though they was all brothers Nick found Shane to be the one he liked the most. He could tell when something was wrong with Shane, and he felt as if there was either a awkward silence approaching or Shane had something on his mind, and if he did it would have to be Mitchie.

"So how was the canoeing? Sorry we ended it so quickly for you" Nick said sheepishly.

"It was difficult. I was struggling with things to say, I'm glad you tore me away" Shane said, he didn't want them feeling guilty for ruining the time of his life, so he lied.

"Your a bad liar" Kevin interrupted.

"I think she's cute." Nick said grinning.

"Back off!" Shane laughed, sitting down on the bench, in the precise place Kevin had sat.

"So how did it really go?" Kevin asked, shifting closer and closer to Nick.

"Amazing." Shane still wasn't able to put into word's he felt when he'd kissed Mitchie, so he didn't try.

"I hope your still pure you naughty boy!" Nick said finally gluing his eyes back to his video game.

"Whatever." Shane laughed, it actually made him feel more uncomfortable.

They all finally got up, or shuffled towards inside the cabin. It was much warmer inside, and the TV was already on with music channels such at MTV blasting out.  
Kevin jumped onto the sofa, along with Nick while Shane wandered around the room. Looking out the window's.

"You hoping she'll come over or something?" Nick said noticing his brother's longing gaze out the glass.

"No. I'm hoping I'll be here next summer with her." Shane said feeling embarrassed for expressing how he felt, he hardly told his brothers how he truly felt about situations or what he was thinking.

"She'll be here next year, and so will you. If you want to be." Kevin said throwing a pillow at Shane.

"What was that for?" Shane said placing it back on the cream sofa.

"For being a dope. Your like being all soppy. Save it for the girl dude!" Kevin said turning his head back to the TV.

"In other news, Britney's pregnant again!" Nick laughed as the MTV presenter announced the news.

"I wonder who the baby daddy is.." Kevin said.

"I'm sure we'll find out on a later episode of Jerry springer." Nick said collapsing his head on the back of the sofa.

The silence killed them, but there was nothing to say.

"Summer wasn't all bad this year, it was funnier then the last. An Shane got to meet his dream girl" Nick said getting a snigger out of Kevin "- An plus that girl that plays piano is hot. Think she'll be here next summer?" he continued.

"Only if she doesn't know you fancie her" Kevin said poking fun.

Shane had a poker-face, he had to find Mitchie once more. He couldn't leave it on a goodbye kiss, he had to tell her how he felt before it was to late.

"I've gotta go." Shane said fleeing out of the cabin.

_I thought it would be fun to poke fun at the Jonas Brothers purity rings, I guess I'm a cheap version of Russell Brand._


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie was spending her last day of summer with Tess, there friendship had been repaired since the final jam.  
Tess was packing her bags, whilst getting ready for the end of summer dance, Mitchie sat by the window thinking of Shane and what she would be going back to.

"I'm glad we can be friends now" Tess smiled beginning to overload her suitcase.

"Hmm." Mitchie said, her eyes glued to the window.

"Is something on your mind?" Tess said worringly.

"Nothing. Just things I suppose, it is the end of summer" Mitchie said.

"All your leaving behind is a pack of lies. Does it really matter? Camp Rock is like a dream world, its not reality. You clearly proved that Mitchie" Tess sniggered, her mind to had reverted back to the thoughts of the final jam. Where had her mother gone after the show? Why was her mother even there? She hadn't seen her mother for a good few months, and when she finally had seen her at final jam she was star struck – a bit like Mitchie with Shane. All she really had to remember her mothers face was some poster's.

"Thanks for the encouragement Tess." Mitchie tried to ignore the spiteful remark and turned around looking at Tess's suitcase. "You're nearly done, want to go somewhere and eat? I'm starving. An we can go and see Peggy and Ella" Mitchie ruffled her hair and smiled showing all her teeth, it was the fakest smile Tess had ever seen.

Mitchie was trying to keep herself from going under, she had fallen so fast with Shane. She was going to make herself look beautiful for the end of summer dance. She wanted Shane to just see her and no one else.

"Yeah, c'mon I'm hungry as well. Think they'll still be serving that pizza?" Tess said linking arm's with Mitchie and swinging open there cabin's door.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so" Mitchie said, feeling a slight rumble in her stomach.

"Ew." Tess laughed as they headed towards the kitchen.

Shane was hoping he wouldn't regret rushing into things with Mitchie, but when he did finally got to her cabin she wasn't there. Peggy had left a note on the door saying they'd all be in the kitchen for the afternoon. She'd had a feeling herself that Shane would stop by, but would he really want to publicly confess his feelings for Mitchie in the Kitchen in front of everybody? He wasn't sure that would be a good idea.

Shane decided he'd have to wait till the dance tonight, he'd have to go and prepare. Even if he was a celebrity he still felt scared that she might reject him, she might not want to see him after summer and in case he choked up in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

He looked at her, it wasn't the Mitchie he'd seen a few days ago. It was Mitchie, in a gorgeous short red dress, blood red. And her hair that once reached her waistline was pinned on top of her head. Her earring's were borrowed from her trendy friend Tess, you could tell. This wasn't her look but it fitted her perfectly. Light make-up was on today, she never wore any so it was a surprise she looked even more beautiful with it on. It wasn't the Mitchie he had once seen, it was the new her. Shane was intimidated as he had not went to look perfect and show off so he had dressed down in jeans and a suite jacket, in fact he only went to see her. See her smile, and that she was.

He could see she was waiting for him, waiting for the arrival. Not only had he been standing in the hallway wondering what to say for the past hour but he'd also been wondering if this was the right choice. When he saw her, Shane knew it definitely was. If he had her, he wouldn't need anybody because no one but her made him have those butterflies.

He walked in, and her head immediately turned. She'd been looking at the door every minute, expecting him. Mitchie didn't even want to be there if he wasn't, but now he was. He was there.

They was both awaiting each other to give the green light. Obsession as they watched each other dance from across the room. Her physique swinging in all directions made Shane smile, he was hypnotized because it was so effortlessly perfect. All the rest of the girls were wearing tight dresses that clung to that body. Mitchie had wore a flowie dress, it swung with her and it showed her dainty body in a very good angle. The music went with her, dancing as the spotlight flashed around the room with her.

He approached her in amazement, joining in with the rhythm of the music, holding her close and dancing with her. Eyes turned to them but neither of them cared, they was looking into each others eyes as if they was alone. Singing alone again, but this time they was professional dancers.

"You look as wonderful as I imagined Shane, no one could look as wonderful as you tonight" Mitchie laughed back to reality.

"I know of one exception." Shane said, arising a blush on to Mitchie's cheek's. A blush so red it could have matched her dress.

Mitchie was glad she had came tonight, this has been more then a perfect beginning for her happily ever after. She was glad she taken the chance, even if her friends were not sure he would even show up. She had to admit even herself had got worried when the rest of connect 3 showed up and not Shane. She had spent majority of the night with Tess and her date, so these precious minutes meant more than anything.

"I thought you wasn't coming" she laughed at herself, it sounded pathetic like she was criticizing him and his timing. She felt horrible but it was racking her mind why he was so late.

"I was outside thinking how to talk to this beautiful lady in the red dress, and then I was worried Mitchie might show up." Shane said holding her in his arm's tighter, the music had got slower and there voices were more hearable.

"I am Mitchie!" She said.

"I know but you don't look like her. You look beautiful, but I prefer the more laid back you." Shane did like the old Mitchie more, even though this suited her she looked much better in her jeans and top, but he didn't mind because this was the dance. Of course she had to look extra special.

"Do I look tense to you?" Mitchie gave off a nervous grin.

"Yeah. It's okay though, I'm much more nervous than you." Shane said stroking her face with one of his hand's that had been lifted from her waist.

"Why? Wouldn't I be more nervous than you?" Mitchie was interested in why he was so nervous, she was plain, normal and had nothing special about her and he was the complete opposite.

"Haven't you noticed? You sing better then me, look better then me and you've got a personality to die for. Your a dream, and this is my fantasy with you in it. I can't even see myself here tonight if it wasn't for you." Shane pulled the clip from her hair, and it came loose down her back once more.

"Thanks for that." Mitchie laughed, streaming her fingers through her hair.

"I'm glad your happy. I didn't think it would work." Shane gave the worried smile, Mitchie noticed because she done it herself.

"I think I'm in love!" Mitchie stared at him with bedroom eyes.

"What?!" Shane said, his glare strained.

"Got ya." Mitchie laughed, yet she did think she was in love. In love with this boy that she hardly even knew. It scared her more then he noticed, she was choking in front of him. Every word he said was like she was dreaming, still at home with her one friend wishing she was going to camp rock and any minute she would wake up. Dream ruined.

"Don't do that!" Shane was even more disappointed now, he felt he was in love. Someone he could relate to. His girl, not like the others – the screaming fan's. She was herself, the perfect princess and she was here with him giving her heart. Of course he couldn't tell her he was in love, that would scare her and he wasn't even sure it was love. It felt like it though, it broke his heart this night would end.

Mitchie leant in, holding her hand around his neck. "Kiss me." She smiled, pulling his face nearer. The kiss was the final touches to the dance. She knew it was more then obvious she would be here next summer with him, with connect 3. All in this kiss she promised to keep in touch.

"I like you a lot." Mitchie said pulling herself away to breath. Her heavy breathing blew onto his face, hot air.

"Me too." They leaned there heads together. He could feel her hair on his forehead.

Leaning in for another kiss, they held one another.


End file.
